


[Podfic] The Library at the End of the Wranglerverse

by SailorSol



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Reverse Anthro
Genre: Apologies to the Wranglers, Discworld References, Gen, L-space, Podfic, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Library at the End of the Wranglerverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/gifts), [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts), [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Library At the End of the Wranglerverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826048) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> The original story is written by Hagar, who was nice enough to give me permission to record this. See her story for additional notes.


End file.
